


Klance angsty smut with a plot?

by 83_protons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83_protons/pseuds/83_protons
Summary: I have no idea what I'm doing with my life so I'll make you waste yours too sooo *drums please* here's my Klance smut thingy I just tought it would be cool to write so here I am





	Klance angsty smut with a plot?

**Author's Note:**

> BOTTOM KEITH TOP LANCE RIGHT AFTER LANCERIT GETS OUT OF A HEALING POD? HELL YEAH

"LANCE! LANCE!" The red paladin also joined him and started shouting to his helmet hoping that the blue paladin of Voltron would hear and answer. But there was no answer. The Red paladin was running in the halls. He has never been this fast. He was knocking out every Galra soldier he sees and he has never been this good either. He was shouting so loud finally he heared his voice coming from the Blue paladin's helmet in one of the halls. 

A giant looking Galra commander was holding from his neck. Lance was gasping for air, his face was red but slowly turning into purple. Keith attacked the Galra without hesitateing. But Galra commander was too good. He was fighting-and winnng-with Keith while holding Lance up in the air. 

A fast buzzing sound cut the air and landed on Lance. Galra put his gun back in his pocket and left Lance to ground. His skills were far beyond Keith's. The raven haired boy tried to fight but he knew that it was no good. The Galra left like they were some toys and he got bored. Keith hurried and sat next to Lance. The tan boy had a deep wound at his waist His left side of his waist was nearly completely blown out. 

"Is it that bad?" Lance asked. Only then Keith realised he was looking at Lance's wound completely terrified. Keith opened his mouth but the moment he saw his hands covered in his friends blood he couldn't make up a sentence. Keith mumbled something to his helmet and waited for Shiro to arrive.

Shiro came in 30 seconds but it felt like years to the two boys. Shiro brought Hunk with him because he knew Keith wouldn't be able to get up and walk on his own after seeing Lance like that. Shiro picked the now unconscious blue paladin bridal style and told something to Hunk which Keith couldn't understand because he was too busy hugging his legs and shaking. 

Hunk gently tapped the smaller boy's shoulder. "Hey buddy" Keith was trying to get up and run after Lance but he was not able to move his body. "Look man" Hunk started to talk. His gentle voice was making Keith relaxed and he decided to listen "Shiro sent me here to help you back to castle but I think it's better to calm you down here because if not you will never get past this trauma" Keith looked at him with a pleased look on his face. He slowly standed up. 

"I feel better now thanks to you but we shouldn't stay here it's dangerous" in the moment Keith finished his sentence his ears cathced another one of that traumatic disgusting buzz sounds and Hunk's painful sounds followed that. Keith took his Bayard out Hunk kept getting shot. Keith was still shaking but he knocked another 20 of the Galra's robotic guards. He helped Hunk up and raced to his lion. He was really glad Hunk didn't bring his lion here. 

Keith placed the yellow paladin on the ground where he hoped he won't move a lot and won't be in more pain. He turned his lion towards the castle while trying to contact Allura. "Allura can you hear me? Allura? ALLURA?!" Allura's worried voice answered after some radio buzzing. Keith didn't really listened to what she said "Get two healing pods ready immediately" Keith turned his connection off.

Keith was strong for his size but he was not strong enough to carry Hunk to one of the healing pods so he decided to drag the yellow paladin and hoped he wasnt making his already horribly painful looking wounds more painful. Keith was covering the halls with Hunk's blood. He wanted to take him to a pod as quick as possible. Keith was trying not to look at Hunk. He was trying not to look at his deadly wound on his right chest, his badly burned and bleeding arm, his weirdly shaped hair because of blood dried on it, the blood drop slowly making its way from Hunk's mouth to ground. Keith was trying to not look at anything that'd make him feel bad and might slow him down. He just waned to take his fellow pilot to a healing pod and sit there just wait for Hunk and Lance to wake up. He started to hear the others' voice as he got closer. He enters from the door and Shiro ran to help him carry Hunk inside a pod. They removed his badly damaged armor and closed the pod. "It's going to be ok" Hunk whispered this right before they closed the pod. 

Allura was checking some stats from Lance but she did not have the brightest impression on her face. Keith was so scared to ask what was wrong so he just kept staring at Lance's face has he was getting healed from the pod. Allura slowly sat next to me. "Look Keith" I felt something going terribly wrong. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to learn anything bad. 

"The healing pods are a miracle" Shiro sat next to me "Back in Earth we couldn't even imagine something like this" I was panicking. 

"Just cut to the base what are you trying to say?" They looked at each other Allura took a deep breath and said "What I'm trying to say is that this healing pods may be like a miracle but they can't fix everyone" I felt tears rushing to my eyes. "nononono" I started to walk backwards "NO" I screamed. I had no control over my emotions or movements anymore. 

"Not....not before I even say I love you to him" I got up and looked at Shiro and Allura dead in the eye "I'm staying here as long as he stays in there. If he does not come out then I won't leave." They both noded softly and leaved me alone with Lance and Hunk. 

Hunk got out of the pod in a week. But Lance wasn't the same. Those things weren't supposed to take that long but his wounds were bad. I was sure Lance was strong enough to come back. 

I was barely eating. I felt getting weaker with every hour that passed. It has been three weeks. Three weeks of no Voltron. Hunk was back with his usual sunshine self. Pidge was stopping by to check on their old Garrison friends stats and running out to hide their tears. Shiro was coming here mostly to convince me to let go. Allura stopped coming after two weeks. But I was a mess. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, I could barely move or talk. Not because I really can't but because I don't really want to. 

I was looking in once blue and bright but now closed eyes of the love of my life. I felt my eyelids getting heavier. I couldn't resist anymore and my body refused to take any more 5 hour energy shots. I drifted out slowly. 

"Hey, hey Keith? You ok buddy?" I heared the best voice in the world and opened my eyes to see Lance and his ocean blue eyes and tan skin looking alive and out of the pod. "Am i dreaming?" I mumbled I couldn't take my eyes off of him. 

I quickly got up and checked if Lance was real and totally OK? "HOLLY QUIZNACK LANCE YOU MADE IT" Lance looked at me with that smug look of his. I wanted to kiss him in the middle of that expression. I forced myself to look away from his thin but full lips when Allura walked in the room. She hugged Lance and said "I'm glad you're back to us." 

Lance's smug look got even wider on his face. He reached to princess's hand and kissed it softly and said "Well if it takes dying to see you again them I'm dying too see you princess." That was disgusting. He was looking so proud of himself but Allura was thinking the same way as me. But deep down I kind of wished he said that to me. 

"So if your flirting thing's over I'm taking Lance to his room." I said and Lance responded with "I don't need you to escort me to my room but if you insist" He put his arm on my shoulder and we walked to his room. I was not blushing but if I was a blushing kind of person this would be the time I'd blush so hard I'd look like one of the castle's emergency lamps. 

I tucked Lance in his bed and sat on his bed said "Don't be irresponsible the next time you scared me to death" He put on one of the cutest smiles I've ever seen and sit up at the bed. 

"Did you worry about me?" 

"Of course I did worry about you i-" I stopped what was I going to say. I looked directly to his eyes "I-" His blue eyes was locked on my indigo ones "I better go" I said. 

He leaned near my face. He was breathing against my face. I licked my lips. "Don't go" he whispered. My heart beat was getting messed up. I felt like my veins were forming a knot on my heart. "What would you want to do if I stay?" I asked teasingly. 

"I really need someone to talk" he whispered to my ear in the most seductive voice I've ever heared. He licked my ear right after it. I saw pure lust in his blue eyes. His eyes were starting to get darker and darker with lust. 

"Oh so you want me to be your therapist" I sat on his lap while facing his direction. I was holding myself so hard not to get a boner. I moved my hips a little I made it look like I was trying to find a comfortable position to sit but I was sure he understood my intention from the mischievous look in my eyes. 

I let my member harden when I felt his member harden under me. I couldn't hold myself anymore but Lance had given up before me because right before I decided to kiss him in felt his soft lips touch mine and that knot in my chest grow bigger and bigger. 

"Nngh~" I moaned softly grinding against his hard member. He turned me to the side and slammed my back against the wall. This time he sat on my lap and started kissing and leaving marks at anywhere he could reach. My collar bones my neck and my chest was getting brutally attacked by him. I didn't know how to hide them but that was not a problem for now. He took my t-shirt out and started attacking my nipples this time. I was grabbing the sheets and couldn't believe I was already feeling this good. 

I felt like he was doing the whole job so I slowly sat up leaving a confused look on Lance's face. I got up and kneeled right next to the bed. I unzipped his pants and took them off completely. Then I removed his Tshirt too. He was lying in the bad with only his boxers and he had no idea how perfect he looked. I rubbed and squeezed his still hardning dick over his boxer which made him moan and grinde his hips towards me to feel something more. I slowly pulled his boxers down. Really slow. Teasingly slow. 

His dick popped out of his boxer. It was long and thin. I reached and kissed the tip of his member. Which only made it became harder. I started twisting my tongue on the tip of his member. He was getting lost at my touch and that was making me the happiest man on the whole universe. I couldn't hold myself longer and deepthroated his dick. I started bobbing my head real faster. Everytime it hit my throat is felt like gagging but I hold it in and kept making him satisfied. I was biting twisting my tongue making spiral lickings on his member. He was panting, sweating and holding himself to not to cum. I bobbed really hard to make him understand that I wanted him to cum. After a few more bobs and licking the tip he came inside my mouth. I tried to swallow it all but it was too much and it was dripping from the side of my mouth. 

I swallowed everything in my mouth and licked the sides of my mouth. "Fuck Keith" I looked at him confused. Did I do something wrong? "You are the hottest thing that has ever been and will ever be in the entire universe" 

I passionately pressed my lips against his and took my pants off while kissing him. He raised his three fingers in front of my face "Suck" he ordered. I did as he said. Sucking, licking his fingers and with every second that passes I fell in love more and more with him. 

He took his fingers out of my mouth and started to rub my entrance with his index finger under my underwear. I grabbed his arm because I was feeling weak. He slowly thrusted his finger inside. Waited for me to adjust and slowly moved it. He was acting like he was afraid to hurt me but I moved my hips begging for more. He added another finger inside me. Doing scissor motions to losen me up. I moved my hips for more. He added another finger. His long fingernails were hurting a little but that was nothing compared to the pleasure I was feeling. 

He started thrusting his three fingers hardly inside of me hitting my sweet spot over and over again. I was moaning loudly. That was the best feeling I've ever felt. He suddenly removed all three of his fingers. I felt empty. He quickly turned around and replaced his fingers with his tongue. His tongue felt better then his fingers. It was wetter softer and nicer plus he was better with his tongue. I was lying face down but my hips were up and he was licking my asshole harder and harder. 

"Keith I can't hold any longer I'm going in" I nodded and answered "Finall-Nnghh~~" He got inside of me suddenly. But he didn't move. I was panting twisting my hips but he was not moving. "Lance you need to move it a little you know?" I looked at him. He was looking at me with the smuggest expression. "Do you want me to move?" He asked while moving it so little I felt like I was dying. "Yes. yes I want you to move" 

Lance moved his hips to the sides and that only made me want him more. He leaned to my ear and whispered "then you need to beg for it." 

"Please Lance I don't feel like playing just move OH GOD Just move already I need it" He pretened to think and looked back at me "That was not really convincing. Try again one more time" I closed my eyes trying not to swear at him. 

"P-please Lance just move and make me feel the pleasure I want the most." I said with an innocent expression. At least i tired. He got even harder inside of me . 

"Now you won't be able to stop me no matter what" he said and started thrusting in me hard and fast. My elbows failed to keep my in balance and I fell on my cheek. I was moaning loudly. I was barely holding myself from screaming in pleasure. he was thrusting his dick inside my ass. With every thrust I felt my every muscle getting weaker and weaker. "Ha-ah-Harder" I couldn't believe I was still lusting for more even when I was getting fucked this hard. He kept thusting it in me and I kept melting. My insides were burning. He suddenly caught my dick. And started pumping it synchronized with his movements in me. "FASTER" I ordered him. He got faster and pumped faster. "Oh shit Keith I'm getting close" I moaned in reply and mumbled a "me too" He got faster and faster "SHIT let's come together." I nodded. But some moments later I came to his hand his sheets and my chest. Then he came inside me. 

He got out of me I lied backwards. Panting and sweating like crazy. He catches his breath "That was the best wellcome back gift ever" He said . 

"I love you" I said without hesitation. I saw his freckled face turning red. 

"I love you too." he looked at me cute and soft but then changed his expression into something more mischievous and evil. "But I told you to come together and you didn't listen to me." 

He got up and turned me to sides, placed my legs on his shoulder. rubbed his already hard member to make it as hard as possible. And he thrusted inside of me. 

"This time we cum together" he said waiting me to adjust.


End file.
